Machines used in earth moving operations are well known in the art. These machines, used for lifting and handling of loads, may be electrically propelled and use electric propulsion motors to run the drive wheels. During operation, an operator may provide a command to control the power supplied to the electric propulsion motors to determine a torque output to the drive wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,853,382 (hereafter referred to as '382 patent) discloses a machine having a loader boom. The '382 patent further discloses a controller adapted to determine boom velocity and compare the boom velocity to a commanded velocity to obtain a velocity error, and to de-rate the engine to reduce tractive effort of the wheels in response to the obtained velocity error.